


And I'm Home

by CyberCatNinjaGirl



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Miki Sayaka, Minor Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyoko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCatNinjaGirl/pseuds/CyberCatNinjaGirl
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh! GX crossover with Madoka Magica
Relationships: Sakura Kyoko/Jesse Anderson





	1. Chapter 1

_ “SAYAKAAAAAAA!!!!” _

_ “What the hell have you done with Sayaka?!” _

_ “There’s no reason to be alone anymore...Sayaka!” _

_ “Kyoko…” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyoko sat up fast as she gasped in the air that left her lungs before taking notice of her surroundings and the clothing she wore as the door opened to show a nurse with a clipboard before heading out to somewhere and Kyoko heard what the nurse said.

“Doctor, she’s awake.” the nurse said as a male doctor came in with a clipboard and sat down. “How are you feeling?” He asked as Kyoko told him how she felt. “Feel like a pregnant woman going through morning sickness and a dog getting its stomach pumped.” She said making a ‘bleh’ sound which made the doctor chuckle before writing down on the clipboard.

“Well, according to my information, you’re alone and no family around?” He asked as she nodded as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a familiar double ff clip as Kyoko’s eyes widened. “This was in your hand when we found you.” He handed the clip to Kyoko as she grasped it before the doctor left and she got her clothes back on as she began to head out before taking a look around the entire city.

“Where the hell am I?” She asked herself before looking at a map that said Domino City Maps which made her eye twitch before she just growled and walked off mumbling under her breath without even noticing that she got on a boat.

“Wait...when did I get on a boat?” Kyoko asked herself as she saw the city go further away before pulling out her black ribbon and holding it tight with the familiar hairpin before tying it together and throwing it into the sea before taking out a blue ribbon and the familiar ff clip and placing it in her hair before tying her hair into the same high ponytail and stared out.

Kyoko stared out at the distance before a voice broke her thoughts and she turned around to see a boy with teal hair and green eyes which made her flinch at the sight of him.

Kyoko swore that she was looking at a male version of Sayaka Miki only with a Southern accent. 

Kyoko could only open her mouth and spoke something that hadn’t left her mind since.

“Sayaka…?”


	2. 2

Jesse blinked at what the girl in front of him said, a name that wasn't his. He didn't even know the girl and yet in her eyes it showed loneliness and she was lost.

"My name is Jesse, Jesse Anderson. What's your name?" He asked as Kyoko blinked and shoved her hands into her pockets. "It's Kyoko, Kyoko Sakura." She said as she took out a pocky from the box.

"You're not from around here, are ya?" He asked as he bit into the treat and Kyoko responded with a nod to his question before she told him what happened but left the part out of magical girls and stuff before he thought of an idea, he helped Kyoko get to his room and showed his suitcase, it could be big enough to hide her.

"Or I could just head over to where you guys are going." She suggested before hearing someone come in side and she dove to the side and hid.

Kyoko held her breath and stayed quiet the entire time Jesse was talking to someone as the person left and Kyoko let out the breath she held back as did Jesse who noticed that Kyoko kept on staring out at the window with a saddened look on her face before looking at her holding the same blue ribbon and hair clip like she wasn't gonna let go of it, he thought back to the black ribbon she threw.

It was like she moved on from a horrible past to honor someone, Jesse felt like asking her but he knew that it would make it worse as he took his shirt off which made Kyoko blush at him before turning away.

"Put on a fucking shirt." She retorted which shocked Jesse, he usually get fangirls that claimed to be single and untouched but Kyoko was different from most girls.

Then she grabbed a pillow and leaned against a wall, which left him to sleep on the bed because there was only one in the room and sharing one with a girl seemed like a wrong message for others if they found Kyoko on the boat, the amount of pain he would receive from all.

"You rest up, I'll keep watch." Kyoko said looking at him as he turned over and closed his eyes as Kyoko pulled out her phone, which surprisingly wasn't broken as she turned it on to check what was missing, so many emails of stuff she liked reading and scrolling down to see nothing else as she marked all as read before turning the brightness down and began to read whatever she could read.

A few hours went by and Kyoko began to scroll through her messages and found unread messages from Mami and Homura as she opened the message and found some messages that contained words that were not meant for a child.

"Yikes, geez, what did they do when I was gone?" Kyoko asked herself before plugging her phone into the charger and laid back into the floor when she heard walking and kept herself low as she could as the person left and Kyoko laid back into the pillow and closed her eyes to sleep as best as she could.

She could only sleep for a bit before hearing some scratching and growling at the door which made her freeze up and hid at the side before it stopped and Kyoko didn't get much sleep that night and Jesse let her slept in noticing that she was deep asleep and refused to let go of the pillow as he got up to go to the kitchen and make a mug of coffee before grabbing his teal rimmed reading glasses.

He gave a yawn before looking back at Kyoko and smiled before walking to the kitchen.

"Still...who is she really?" He asked himself before closing his door and walking away.


	3. 3

Kyoko awoke with a yawn as she stretched and heard her bones pop in place before rubbing her eyes as she looked to her phone and checked the time as she looked at the window to see the bright blue sky and seagulls flying before getting up and stretching more.

"Where did Jesse go?" Kyoko wondered to herself as she opened the door and walked around carefully in order not to get caught and she made a plan if she did, she would say that she was going to enroll to Duel Academy.

By the time she was walking around, she found Jesse resting by the pool as she had a grin on her face to scare him as she crept up slowly and gave a loud scream as he screamed as well be he grabbed her arms and threw her in the water.

She came up and spat water that got into her mouth out as three more boys came out to see what happened and what caused the scream. 

"Jesse Anderson, you're a dead man!" Kyoko shouted as she grabbed him and threw him into the pool, Jesse was glad that he didn't have his deck on him other wise he would be mad.

He came up and spat the water out as well.

"It was a counter joke!" He shouted as she tried to swim away from her while the three other boys laughed at them while Jesse was being chased by Kyoko all around the ship before making it to his room and shutting the door fast enough to lock it.

"You win this time, next time it won't be easy!" Kyoko shouted as Jesse gave a sigh of relief before he heard someone knock at his door to reveal one of the students Jim Cook who was smiling and still laughing.

"You alright mate?" He asked as Jesse gave a smile and a nod at the Aussie. 

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." Jim said as Jesse let out another sigh of relief.

"Let's hope Viper didn't see her." Jesse hopes before a deep voice broke his thoughts.

"I saw." 

Jesse screamed as he began running as did Jim as the teacher chased them. 

Everyone couldn't get a wink of sleep when they heard screams and yells in pain while Kyoko was snickering before the same voice broke her thoughts. "I'm not done."

"SHIT!!!" She cussed as she booked out sprinting around the ship with the teacher on her tail while Adrian was yelling: "Run Red! Run!"


	4. 4

After the long day and night of Viper chasing and interrogation from him, Kyoko managed to escape him and headed over to Jesse's room with a few bruises and scrapes from all the running.

"I am so tired." She said as she fell face first into the pillow and hugging it as Jesse shook his head. " Well, you can't blame yourself for using all of your energy for running." Jesse said as Kyoko shot him a glare before tossing him a pillow.

Jesse caught the pillow as Kyoko walked over to the bathroom and began drawing a bath as she stopped the water running when she saw the water almost getting to the edge before striping her clothes and getting inside.

Kyoko was deep in her thoughts as she thought about the one person she ever met, Sayaka Miki

 _'Sayaka....'_ Kyoko thought as she rested her head on her knees, letting her long pale red silky hair into the water, having a close look alike to blood.

 _'How stupid was I to think that she could become a magical girl again?_ ' She questioned herself, not noticing Jesse in the bathroom noticing her behavior as he took a sponge and began scrubbing her back as she shot up and saw him with the soapy sponge in hand before facing her back at him.

Jesse scrubbed gently, avoiding the bruises she got from all the running before spraying the soap off with the sprayer as he left so she could dry off and dress before they heard Jesse on his phone calling his younger cousin.

"I think I just heard my Mom scream...not one of us but just yelled..." His younger cousin said as Jim entered the room along with Adrian and Axel with the same shocked look on their faces.

"I think that she's mad." He finished as the person yelled again. "Shut the hell up or I will beat the living crap out of one of you!!" They gave a nervous chuckle to each other when Jesse's aunt said that to his younger cousin.

"I don't want you talking to him anymore Alright?!" His ain't said as the whole gang heard what he said next. 

"OI FUCK OFF!!" Everyone began laughing while Axel was in shock for what the kid said before his cousin began begging. "Oh no!! please please, fuck no!! Please!!" Then Jesse flinched before Kyoko told him to turn the call off.

"Turn it off!!" She shouted as Jesse pressed the red button and turned his phone off so no one else had to hear what happened to his cousin and no one said a word since and Kyoko felt bad for his younger cousin to deserve that kind of abuse. 

"Eh, he's usually like that and what she meant by beat is spanking him until he learned his lesson and plus he got the attitude from my uncle." Jesse said shocking Kyoko before she began laughing.

Then Jesse began joining in with his laughter as they stopped and began holding their stomachs when Viper walked in and Kyoko turned to him and shouted something to regret.

"FUCK OFF!!" Then Jesse god his laughter as Kyoko ran around screaming her apologies to Viper who was chasing her with a fire extinguisher in hand as Jesse let out the laughter that he contained before falling to the ground and holding his stomach before tears came out from his eyes from all the laughing.


End file.
